wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Calamity (Lapisdragon3)
No editing or stealing please. This belongs to Lapisdragon3. Page in Progress. Calamity is a male MudWing animus, born before the Scorching and trapped in a ghost-like state. He is the mate of Ignite, and the self-proclaimed Emperor of Pyrrhia. For most of the Wings of Fire series, he was trapped within the frozen body of another dragon in an alternate universe. Biography Note: This is my personal imagining of what might have happened during the Scorching, and is in no way canon. It is important to note that in Calamity's backstory all dragons were similar looking and there were no tribes, at least before the Scorching. Pre-Scorching Calamity grew up in a poor dragon village in the east of Pyrrhia as an only child. From a young age, it was realized that he was not an ordinary dragon, and had exceptional powers: being able to enchant any item to do his bidding. Not knowing the consequences, his manipulative parents took advantage of this gift, rising them to exceptional power and prestige within the surrounding areas. Before long, news of this dragon reached the ears of others across Pyrrhia, including a elderly dragon from the south with similar powers, Conifer. Conifer, hearing of this, went to see Calamity, and asked him to join him, knowing that if he continued to use his powers freely he would lose his soul. Though his parents protested, Calamity joined Conifer, and traveled with him to the south of Pyrrhia, the rainforests. Calamity came of age around this time. About a year after he joined Conifer, Calamity recieved reports that scavengers from the west had attacked the areas around where he grew up. Even though Conifer told him not to go, Calamity did so, and found that his home village was in ruins; his parents dead. The Scorching Calamity returned to Conifer, and asked him about the scavengers. Conifer told him that they had arrived in west Pyrrhia when he was a dragonet and forced the dragons into the east. Calamity soon heard news about a war effort in the east to destroy the scavengers. Calamity wanted to use his powers to help, but Conifer told him that it was dangerous, plus the scavengers couldn't attack the rainforest. Calamity obeyed, but still wanted to find a way to help. Conifer heard news of an animus from in the far north, and went up to find her while Calamity stayed in the rainforest. While Conifer was gone, Calamity secretly practiced his animus magic. After about six moons, Conifer returned with another animus, Fox. Conifer seemed to be very injured though, one of his legs was missing, and a wing was broken. When Calamity asked what happened, Conifer avoided the subject, and refused to give an answer. Calamity showed Conifer what he had been doing while Conifer was gone, making Conifer furious. Calamity claimed that he was alright, but Conifer worried otherwise. After a few months, Conifer decided to tell Calamity what happened: he had gotten injured in the battle between scavengers and dragons. He then told Fox and Calamity that he had a plan to defeat the scavengers: they could pool their animus power to create something that would destroy the scavengers. Calamity and Fox both agreed. Conifer then told them about more animus dragons, who lived with a friend in the northeastern forests. The three traveled there, and with the four animus dragons they met, they started to work on seven very powerful objects that Conifer designed: the Seven Eyes. During that time, Calamity also fell in love with a dragon with a mysterious curse, her scales would burn anyone who touched them, named Ignite. Calamity enchanted Ignite's scales to be controlled by her, so that she could turn their heat on and off. Conifer knew that a powerful enchantment such as the Eyes would cause the animus dragons involved to lose their souls, so he made sure to add an enchantment that would kill the animus dragons when they were done. The seven animus dragons agreed to this, but Calamity developed a workaround: he enchanted himself to be immortal without Conifer knowing. Creating the Eyes also involved each of the animus dragons to give up an eye to enchant, which they reluctantly did. The Eyes were created, with each of the seven dragons eyes turning into a stone: Onyx, Diamond, Amethyst, Pearl, Opal, Coal, and Obsidian. One of the things the stones did was give every dragon in Pyrrhia natural powers corresponding to their environment, creating the seven kingdoms of Pyrrhia. They also were able to choose who was the queen of each kingdom, and could change any dragons' tribe individually. Arguably the most important enchantment on them was that each one was able to change an area into a extreme version of the associated tribe's habitat. These powers were guarded by the fact that only one of the current royal family (which was chosen by the Eyes) could use them. While the animus dragons were dying, the Eyes were distributed across Pyrrhia in order to defeat the scavengers and end the Scorching. Calamity's immortality curse combined with Conifer's death curse in a strange way: Calamity was stuck in a state between life and death, effectively a ghost. He attempted to use his animus powers to change this, but they had been completely used up by the creation of the Eyes. Post-Scorching After regaining his strength, Calamity swore to find a way to get his animus powers back, not matter the cost. In order to do that, he realized he needed to reabsorb the power of the Eyes. But he was too late, the Eyes had already been distributed across Pyrrhia, and the Scorching won. Him and Ignite traveled to what was now the center of the Sky Kingdom to reclaim the Eye of Amethyst from the Queen of the SkyWings. But even after forcing the Queen to give him permission to use the Eye, he couldn't seem to find a way to regain its powers. Not knowing where to go, he and Ignite waited. Soon though, he started feeling a pull towards the Northern Sand Kingdom. In that area, they found a system of caves, which he felt a longing to enter. Going further in, he found that there was what appeared to be a parallel dimension, one filled with animus magic. He learned that he had to use the Eye's powers to its maximum in order to regain it. Ignite soon brought him troubling news: a group of dragons had heard of his attacking of the SkyWing queen, and went to stop him. They were able to overcome and kill Ignite, and ended up facing off against Calamity. In order to prevent him from using the Eye, one of them trapped Calamity into their body, while another used frostbreath to freeze Calamity. The Eye was returned to the SkyWings after being used to close the entrance to the caves, and Calamity remained in his state for the next five millenia. Pre-Stone Cold While searching for darkstone, Crystal, a member of Queen Glacier's council (the Empty Circle), came within close enough range to Calamity that he was able to contact her telepathically and latch onto her mind. Though still not free, he manipulated Crystal into fleeing the Ice Kingdom with the small amount of darkstone that had been gathered, telling her that animus blood in the IceWing royal family again would lead the IceWings to disaster. Soon after, she met Prince Torrent, and they fell in love. While Crystal was with egg, Calamity convienced her that Torrent would be a danger to her. Before Crystal's daughter was hatched, Crystal took the egg, along with the darkstone and Torrent's dagger. After finding out that Torrent's dagger was enchanted to return to him, she pryed out one of the gemstones within it, the one that turned animus dragons to stone. After fleeing to the caves in which Calamity found her, Calamity convienced Crystal to join him in parallel universe he was in, knowing that Torrent couldn't find her there. Crystal placed the darkstone she stole on the egg, ensuring that her daughter would be an animus. Before long, the egg hatched into Aurora, who was indeed an animus like Calamity wanted. In a few years the two had learned that Aurora was unable to Stone Cold TBA Broken Skies TBA Appearance To the modern eye, Calamity looks a little different than most MudWings. This is because of the five thousand years that have passed, changing the look of most MudWings. His snout is a bit shorter and less square, and his colors a little more vivid. He is a lighter brown, with his underbelly being an muted gold. He's not particularly stocky for a MudWing either, and is a bit smaller than most. His wings are a pale yellowish white While in his ghost state, he is slightly translucent and surrounded by a pale green aura. As he has recollected the powers of the eyes (read more in history) he helped enchanted marks appeared on his scales, representing the power of each has retaken. In his pre-Scorching form, he looks very similar to his post-Scorching form, but with slightly less MudWing traits. He is also completely missing an eye in this form. Abilities TBA Personality Calamity has trouble taking things seriously, and has a sadistic personality. He is manipulative, and also has trouble understanding why dragons try to work against him. He doesn't like to force others to do things, and prefers others as his allies than his enemies. Still, he has a bit of trouble keeping dragons as allies, due to his lack of empathy for others, and willingness to kill. Relationships TBA Quotes TBA Trivia TBA Gallery Calamity.png The One Behind the Scenes copy.png Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Leader) Category:Characters Category:Content (Lapisdragon3)